The Sky Smiles, Too
by UltimateContestShipperB2
Summary: CavalierShipping oneshot. It's really just fluff. Anyway, Max just broke up with Dawn. While she cries in the park, Gary comes. He comforts her...and things are said. R&R please! Also, Gary may be OOC here...I dunno.


**A/N: **This is CavalierShipping fluff…not sure whether this will be a oneshot or what…depends on what I think when I'm done.

**Disclaimer: **…I would like to own a lot of things…a new car, a fancy mansion, a pool big enough to fit a whole pod of blue whales comfortably, the Hope Diamond, and most of all, I'd like to own Pokémon…But that's not to say I actually own any of those things…Because…I own none of them…*sob*…

_And now to the story…_

* * *

_**The Sky Cries, Too**_

"Dawn," Max began, sitting on the wooden bench. It was an overcast day, and as Dawn looked up into the sky, she noticed that the rain-darkened clouds were threatening to unleash their burden upon the quaint, little park.

Dawn met her boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes. They looked apologetic but determined. "What is it?" she asked him.

"We need to talk," Max replied. "We need to talk…about _us_,"

Dawn was quiet. Almost every breakup in the history of breakups began with those words. They hadn't even been dating for a year, and now he wanted to break up with her? Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. They were in Pallet Town, enjoying the scenery. Since several of their friends were staying here for the Kanto Grand Festival, Dawn and Max had come, too.

She looked up to see his face. Max pushed up his glasses professionally, the way he always did when he had something important to say.

"It's over," he said, not looking at Dawn.

Tears ran down Dawn's cheeks as she tried to grasp his hands. "Please, don't," she sobbed. He ignored her and got up from the bench. She got up, too, facing him. Max just turned away, and Dawn tried to grab his shoulder as he turned. "Please," she whispered.

Max pulled his shoulder away roughly. "We're over," he repeated. "And that's that,"

"Why?" asked Dawn, her voice breaking.

"I don't love you," he said simply.

"But I love you!" she cried. "Max, why don't you understand?"  
"I don't care," he said, starting to walk away. Then, as an afterthought, he threw over his shoulder, "I hope we can still be friends, Dawn,"

She sat down heavily on the bench, tucking her knees against her chest. Then, she began to cry for all she was worth. Dawn wasn't sure how long she'd cried, but she knew that the sky was crying with her. The rain came pouring down in torrents, soaking her face like tears, so that it looked like she was crying long after Dawn had run out of tears to cry.

Lightning arched across the sky, and Dawn felt truly alone as the empty park flashed in front of her. The trees, leaves ripped off by the storm, reached towards the sky with bony fingers, just the way her hands had reached towards Max's gray T-shirt moments before. Thunder boomed in answer to Dawn's sobs, crashing in time with her heart, which was pounding in her chest so hard it threatened to break through her rib cage. So this was what it felt like to be heartbroken.

She felt like she was nothing, just a shell, as she got up from the bench. She noticed how the wood was a lighter color where she had sat, but just as she looked, the bench turned dark with the pounding rain. Dawn crumpled back onto the ground, feeling completely meaningless. She shivered in the freezing rain but did nothing to stop it. The cold numbed the pain she felt in her heart. She had really thought Max was _the one_.

"You okay, Dawn?" asked a voice. She stole a glance at her visitor. There he was, clad in a warm-looking, black raincoat. His handsome face was smiling gently.

Dawn hid her face in her hands, still sitting in the cold, muddy grass. She made no move to get up. He sighed, and seconds later, a large, warm hand gripped hers, hoisting her up easily. Dawn still hid her face, ducking her head down, away from the man who was not quite a stranger.

"Dawn, look at me," he said, putting a hand on her chin. Sparks flew as their skin touched. She shivered against his warm touch, and she felt color rise in her tearstained cheeks.

Hesitantly, she lifted her head, already knowing who it was, just by the sweet, soothing voice. She probably looked like a wreck, and she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Tough break up, huh?" Gary asked. His rich, warm, hazel eyes were soft with concern. He gave her a kind smile and offered her his coat. As he took it off, she noticed what he was wearing. He had on a plain, navy blue tee shirt and jeans, and he wore a pristine white lab coat over top.

With fumbling fingers, Dawn slipped the still-warm jacket over her soaked shoulders. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she realized that Gary was going to get wet now, thanks to her.

As if reading her mind, he said,

"It's fine, Dawn. I've got an umbrella," He opened the gray umbrella, ducking under. He pulled at Dawn's arm to make her do the same. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She looked at the ground, saying nothing. She felt his arm drape across her shoulder comfortingly, and his other hand took hers. Dawn hadn't noticed how cold she had been until Gary started holding her hand. A slight blush settled on his cheek, and it made Dawn feel better about the fact she was turning red.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked softly.

She nodded, more tears flowing. She felt his hand release hers, and for a scary moment, she thought he was going to leave her. Instead, Gary's warm fingers wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm here," he said softly. He lifted her chin, and she looked up at him. He looked concerned, and his eyes glowed with an emotion she'd never seen a man look at her with. Dawn just couldn't place it, though. Regardless, she buried her head in his chest. The fabric of his shirt was soft, and she could feel his heart beating. It was strangely comforting and even more comfortably. Dawn could tell Gary was comfortable, too, because he didn't seem to care as her tears got all over his shirt, staining it an even darker navy.

"Why are you here?" she sobbed finally, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

His face temporarily turned hurt. Then, he said, matter-of-factly,

"I love you, Dawn,"

She blinked. She must've been hearing things…maybe the thunderstorm was getting to her…

"You heard me right, Dawn. I love you," he whispered.

She buried her head in his chest again, the tears coming. "I love you, too," Dawn murmured. She loved him the way a sister would love a brother, like a friend, and…with time…maybe as something more...

He straightened up, checking his watch. "Do you want to come to my house and get some hot chocolate?" he asked.

Dawn nodded and allowed herself to be led away from the scene of her nastiest breakup yet. As she held Gary's hand under the umbrella, the rain gently slowed and gradually faded altogether.

Gary grunted contentedly and folded the umbrella after shaking the rainwater off. As he did so, Dawn looked up at the sky and smiled. The sky smiled with her.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided on a oneshot! But there's more to come with CavalierShipping; I promise! As always, please REVIEW! :-D And thanks for reading! 8D


End file.
